


Dawn of the Tentacle

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: Sources for pictures, in order:1) Cover art from Buffy Season Eight #25, by Jo Chen2)Tentacle Monster, by morbidmic on DeviantArt3)The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife, by Katsushika Hokusai4) Found via Google image search; original artist unknown5) Found via Google image search; original artist unknown6)Yes, this is a real dildo.





	

Buffy nods off during their second episode and is out like a light. Dawn knows better than to bother trying to shake her awake, and so instead she watches Veronica make nice with a lot of harmless cultists in between running a paternity test on her dad. And yeah, it's been a long time, and Dawn never lets on to the others anymore that being the key still hurts, but it does. Only it's a dull ache now, rather than the pit of hopelessness it once was, or the sharp pain it remained for so long after. Now, Dawn just watches Veronica put the test results through the paper shredder, and she darts her eyes over to Buffy, snoring lightly with her head propped against a pillow. Buffy doesn't startle when Dawn reaches out to take her hand. When the episode is over, Dawn puts the DVD back in its case, careful not to scratch it, then returns to kiss her sister lightly on the forehead. Buffy stirs a little, and mumbles something about cats and goblins, but doesn't wake.

Dawn pads through the halls to her room. There are a few Slayers up and about, but none of them take note of her, which is fine with her right now. She closes the bedroom door behind her, and turns around.

"Finally," she says, smiling lasciviously. "Alone at last."

The bed is even more comfortable than she remembers it, and Dawn sighs happily as she smushes her nose against the pillows, squirming around a little to get the blankets to scrunch up around her body. "How I've missed you!" she says to the pillowcase, then rubs each pillow hello with her face in turn. The bed smells fresh, and she realizes that Xander must have had someone wash the linens for her after hearing she'd finally returned to normal. She'll have to thank him for that later.

"But for now..." she says to herself, scooting to the edge of the bed and leaning over to root underneath. She finds the chest just where she left it, protected by a small charm one of the witch-slayers taught her to make objects less noteworthy. She drags it out and blows the dust off the cover, then struggles a little bit to drudge up the combination for the lock. It's been a long time, but with a few tries, she gets it.

Today was pretty exhausting, and part of her just wants to sleep (indoors, in her deliciously soft, clean-smelling bed), but seeing Kenny again was ...intense, in multiple ways. She'd known Kenny was a Thricewise, before, and she had looked them up in the database, so of course she'd known what his true form looked like. But aside from when he cursed her, he'd never before shown his true form to her, and it was almost too much for her to take.

Dawn reaches into the box and pulls out a few of the pictures, setting them up on the nightstand next to the bed. She lays down on her side, propping her head up on the pile of pillows so she can see the pictures while she undoes her jeans and reaches a hand inside her underwear. Chilling with Buffy had helped her calm down a little, but now that she's alone and staring at her photos, she's already incredibly wet. When she was with Kenny, and they were walking together, one of his tentacles clasped with her hand, she almost lost control of herself and jumped him right there. At one point, before their parting conversation, he draped one tentacle casually over her shoulder, the smooth feelers brushing softly against her skin, and she shuddered with want. She wished she hadn't fucked things up by sleeping with Kenny's roommate, that she weren't the Slayer's sister, that they didn't have a growing war to deal with right now. She wished they could just _be_.

But instead she's here, staring at the [picture of a Thricewise](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/004449zh) she tore out of one of Giles' old books (way back in high school, during her klepto phase), various other [tentacled demon sketches](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/0044axp5), some [prints of old Japanese art featuring several octopuses having sex with a woman](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/0044938s), and some abstract art she'd found of [people kissing each other](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/00447x99) with [tentacles for tongues](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/004453k9).

It's not that she's all that worried about what Buffy would say. Sure, Buffy would probably be grossed out, but she wouldn't care, in the end. After all, Buffy had dated not one, but _two_ dead guys, and Dawn is pretty sure that whoever she chose to be with, as long as they were good to her, Buffy would be supportive. But it's not like Buffy ever had an actual vampire _fetish_. Dawn has long come to terms with what this is. She liked Kenny a lot, and maybe even loved him. And sure, she thought his human form was attractive, but the reason she was really into him, the reason she found him so attractive and the main reason she'd started dating him in the first place, was that she had found out he was a Thricewise.

She works herself for a while with her fingers, stretching herself out. Then she sighs, closing her eyes and thinking back again, remembering Kenny's tentacles wrapping protectively around her after he and Buffy rescued her from that cabin. She'd been naked, just separated from him by the blanket they'd wrapped around her, and if she hadn't still been so shaky from the rescue and transforming back, she's pretty certain there would have been a noticeable reaction. Thankfully, Buffy and Kenny could both move pretty quick, and got her back to the castle and into clothes before that happened.

She thinks about Kenny moving now, gliding gracefully across the forest floor, his many tentacles allowing him to easily match Buffy's pace. Dawn reaches over the side of the bed into the box again, and even without looking, it is easy to find what she wants. She [pulls it out](http://pics.livejournal.com/bitter_crimson/pic/0044bks3) with her eyes still closed, trembling, and brings it up to her face. The silicone feels harder than Kenny did, and not as warm, but she concentrates on the ridges of the feelers against her cheek, holding the dildo so it only drags lightly against her skin.

She sets the dildo down momentarily so she can shrug out of her clothes, throwing them over the side of the bed, and grabbing her bottle of lube from the box while she's at it. When she's set again, she lays on her back this time, and lets her eyes fall closed.

She rubs the tentacle over her shoulders, lightly, then brings it down to circle around her breasts. She pictures Kenny perched above her, several of his tentacles holding his body up so he doesn't crush her, while his other tentacles move freely over her skin. He would circle her breasts gentle, rubbing his feelers over her nipples one at a time, watching them get hard. She'd tell him, "You don't need to be so gentle, you know. I'm not going to _break_ ," and he'd laugh and push one of his feelers down hard, then pull it off with a pop, making her nipple stand up as erect as it possibly could.

"You're so beautiful, Dawnie," he would say.

"Oh, Kenny," she says, dragging the tentacle across her abdomen, and arching up off the bed to meet it. "Fuck me, _please_ , I want to feel you inside me..."

He'd chuckle and move one of his tentacles down, and she'd spread her legs further apart for him. Her eyes flutter open as she puts the fantasy on pause, popping the cap on the lube and squirting some into her hands, rubbing it all over the dildo. She's already about as wet as she can possibly be, but the tentacle is pretty big, and she knows from experience that it's always better to use extra lube.

She closes her eyes again, and once more pictures Kenny above her, his eyes sparkling with affection. She moves the tentacle down between her legs and drags it over her clit, then slides it into her vagina. The ridges move against her lips and catch on some of her pubic hairs and she shifts her legs open more as she slides the tentacle deeper inside. Her breathing is unsteady and shallow, and she clenches her pelvic muscles spasmodically as the ridges slide into her.

Now she's got it pretty far in, and she twists it around, crying out a little at the sensation of the feelers dragging in a circle inside of her. She pushes down onto the dildo, then pulls away, then pushes down again, fucking herself on it, and then during one of the strokes it moves so the curved end is pressed directly against her g-spot, and she bites down on her lip to stop the louder cry from coming out of her throat.

"Dawnie, Dawnie," Kenny would say, above her. "You're so fucking amazing. I never thought I would meet a girl like you."

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Dawn moans out, swirling the tentacle inside of her, rubbing the head against that one spot until her spasms build and reach a climax, and her whole body is tensing and clenching down on the tentacle, and she can feel every ridge of every feeler.

"I love you," he'd say to her, after. "You know that, right?"

Dawn sighs happily. "I love your tentacles," she would _not_ say, as she hugs her dildo to herself and curls into her pillow, a smile on her face as she falls into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources for pictures, in order:  
> 1) Cover art from Buffy Season Eight #25, by Jo Chen  
> 2) [_Tentacle Monster_ , by morbidmic on DeviantArt](http://morbidmic.deviantart.com/art/Tentacle-Monster-40907312)  
> 3) [_The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife_ , by Katsushika Hokusai](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dream_of_the_fishermans_wife_hokusai.jpg)  
> 4) Found via Google image search; original artist unknown  
> 5) Found via Google image search; original artist unknown  
> 6) [Yes, this is a real dildo.](http://whipspiderrubberworks.com/catalog/product_info.php?cPath=21&products_id=32)


End file.
